


Name

by Solziv



Series: Catalyst [4]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Mocking, Name Changes, Name-Calling, Names, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solziv/pseuds/Solziv
Summary: Pre-Daxter. Taryn and Tess are determined to learn Jinx’s true name. Drabble. ~ CATALYST ~





	Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a couple of years before _Encounters_.

“Alexander?”

“No.”

“Johnathan?”

“ _No_.”

“Richard?”

The pyromaniac let out an exasperated groan, regretting his decision to reveal to his two female friends that what everyone called him was merely a moniker. That had been twenty minutes ago, and still they pestered him. “Would ya stop? Yer not gonna guess it.”

“So just tell us.” Tess’ baby blue optics shimmered and mouth formed the sweetest smile she could muster. It usually hypnotised men and animals alike into doing whatever she desired, but many years’ exposure allowed Jinx to develop an immunity.

“Cut out the creepy face an’ leave me alone.”

Taryn thoughtfully tapped her chin with gloved fingers. _Maybe bribery will do the trick._ “What do you want?”

The query confused him. “Huh?”

“I’m offering a trade, dumbass. You tell us your real name and we give you something in return.”

He squinted, not entirely convinced, causing her to sigh. _Guess we’re back to pleading._

Both girls turned towards one another, struggling to conjure any other ideas. Sharing a smirk, they leant forward, eyes large as dishes and hands together in prayer.

He might have been immune to Tess, but the same couldn’t be said for the blue-haired beauty. “Ugh, alright, I’ll tell ya! Just stop doing that, Bloo!”

The mischievous pair immediately relented and shared a victorious fist bump. But a sudden thought occurred to the blonde female, causing her to pout. “Hey, how come _my_ cuteness doesn’t work on you?”

“Overuse.” Jinx replied. “Bloo’s usually got the murder look. Think she’s gonna kill me all the time.”

“I just might,” came said girl’s mutter.

Point proven, he gestured her way, then took some time gather some courage. In a low, embarrassed tone, he admitted, “It’s Jaden.”

“What?”

“My name. It’s Jaden. There. Happy now? So, bring on the laughs, get it outta yer system, _whatever_ , ‘cause you got what you wanted. I’m done.”

What followed was unexpected silence. Many designations crossed their minds – mostly the absurd or uncharacteristic – and they prayed it would be something to constantly ridicule him about. But Jaden sounded _good_.

“It suits you.” Tess smiled, Taryn nodding in agreement.

“Seriously? Or are you two bein’ insincere?”

“ _Seriously_. Thought it’d be something else.”

“Else?”

“Funny…stupid… _Jinxy_.”

His eyebrows rose. “Huh. Just promise not to call me that ‘round anyone else. Don’t want it spreadin’.”

The blue-haired beauty grinned. “Why not?”

“Come on…”

“Okay, sure, fine, whatever.”

“You promise?”

“We _promise_ ,” the duo said in unison, voices light and cheeky, then retreated and finally left the pyrotechnician in peace. With a roll of his eyes, he pulled out a square, metal lighter and touched its flame to the cigar in his mouth, then sucked in a deep breath and slowly exhaled a plume of smoke.

Never convinced his birth name was fitting, he always went by Jay, until a heavily-built gangster had one day called him a jinx for accidentally drawing the attention of the Krimzon Guard to an illegal shipment and getting a half-dozen thugs killed. Needless to say, the boss was displeased.

_“If you’re old enough to work for me, you’re old enough to get fired. Scram!”_

Not quite the idyllic childhood one hoped for. Regardless, the moniker stuck, the young and scruffy screw-up known as Jaden disappearing forever. But if his friends thought it sounded good, perhaps it didn’t need to be buried, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. It’s a nice change for people to annoy Jinx, instead of the other way around, eh? And who better to do it? XD Many thanks to HeroismInACan for helping me come up with a name that fits him. I’m not actually sure why he’d be embarrassed, because it _is_ a good name.


End file.
